kingdomfandomcom-20200223-history
Infantry
Introduction In times of war a state needs people for in the army. You start out as part of the infantry or a foot soldier. The unit you will be assigned to will be divided in squads of 5 people. With 1 member of this squad being a 5 man squad leader. Go is usually comprised of at least 2 experienced fighters to stabilize that squad. Being of the lowest rank foot soldiers, they are very easily expendable and will often be used as sacrifices. They also have low to no protection gear and therefore suffer the greatest number of casualties. They can carry any weapon of their choice. Getting enlisted Not everyone is allowed on the battlefield. In order to even be allowed on the battlefield you need to be a noble or come from a village that met the criteria. Slaves who don't have a place to live aren't allowed onto the battlefield. Rank The era when only noblemen could become a General has ended. True strength is supremacy. It is possible to become a General through exploits in battle. Operations '''Attack:'Two armies would maneuver to contact, at which point they would form up their infantry and other units opposite each other. Then one or both would advance and attempt to defeat the enemy force. Defend: 'Defensive posture offers many advantages to the infantry, including the ability to use terrain and constructed fortifications to advantage; these reduce exposure to enemy fire compared with advancing forces. Effective defense relies on minimizing losses to enemy fire, breaking the enemy's cohesion before their advance is completed, and preventing enemy penetration of defensive positions. '''Patrol: S'mall groups of infantry moving about in areas of possible enemy activity to locate the enemy and destroy them when found. Patrols are used not only on the front-lines, but in rear areas where enemy infiltration or insurgencies are possible. 'Pursuit: '''The objective of pursuit operations is the destruction of withdrawing enemy forces which are not capable of effectively engaging friendly units, before they can build their strength to the point where they are effective. '''Escort: '''Consists of protecting support units from ambush, particularly from hostile infantry forces. Combat support units (a majority of the military) are not as well armed or trained as infantry units and have a different mission. Therefore, they need the protection of the infantry, particularly when on the move. '''Maneuver: '''The infantry must maintain their cohesion and readiness during the move to ensure their usefulness when they reach their objective. Traditionally, infantry have relied on their own legs for mobility. '''Reconnaissance/intelligence gathering: '''Surveillance operations are often carried out with the employment of small recon units which gather information about the enemy, reporting on characteristics such as size, activity, location, unit and equipment. These infantry units typically are known for their stealth and ability to operate for periods of time within close proximity of the enemy without being detected. They may engage high profile targets. '''Reserve: '''Assignments for infantry units involve deployment behind the front, although patrol and security operations are usually maintained in case of enemy infiltration. This is usually the best time for infantry units to integrate replacements into units and to maintain equipment. Additionally, soldiers can be rested and general readiness should improve. However, the unit must be ready for deployment at any point. '''Construction: '''Can be undertaken either in reserve or on the front, but consists of using infantry troops as labor for construction of field positions, roads, bridges, and all other manner of structures. The infantry is often given this assignment because of the physical quantity of strong men within the unit, although it can lessen a unit's morale and limit the unit's ability to maintain readiness and perform other missions. '''Base defense: '''Infantry units are tasked to protect certain areas like command posts. Squad In order to attack and defend more easily, they foot soldiers are made up of 5 men squad. Their job is to attack and defend in group. They are also responsible for other squad members safety. Usually all squad members share the same fate in battle. Weakness *They can be easily cut down by cavalry and chariots. *Slower than a mounted unit. * Easily stopped by a wall of shields and spears. * Most are farmers with little to no training or experience. * Their moral is the easiest to falter. Type of Infantry *'Standard Infantry - composed of untrained peasants with very little armor for protection. *# Swordsmen *# Pikemen *# Archers *'Heavy Infantry' (Also known as Elite Infantry) - these men are heavily armored and heavily trained regulars. Category:Military Ranks Category:Infantry Category:Unit Type Category:Warfare Category:Terms